


After all was said and done- Julie and Luke

by MickeyCharmichael



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV), julie and luke - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyCharmichael/pseuds/MickeyCharmichael
Summary: After Julie and her Phantoms realise that they can now touch and embrace- there is only one thing on Lukes mind, he needs to tell Julie how he truly feels. This is the ending or beginning to their love story from Season 1 of Julie and the Phantoms.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	After all was said and done- Julie and Luke

**Author's Note:**

> All text is based on the point of views from Julie and Luke alternating. I do not own any of these characters nor copyrights. All characters belonging to Netflix- story after season 1 ending.

Luke-

Music was my life, everything that I wrote poured out of me- like my soul was being released from my body and jotted down into my song book.

I had an emotional connection to music ever since I picked up my first guitar that my mom and dad bought me. My songs altered with my life and the events that happened. Unsaid Emily was one of the most emotional songs I had ever written- the day that I got on my bike and rode away from my mom brought that on.

Sunset Curve was my family after that day, then we met Julie.

The music that we made together was beyond anything we could have ever created apart. Reggie and Alex were right- I needed to stop pretending, to everyone- especially myself. The feelings that I had for Julie had grown more and more as time went on and I kept telling myself that we were just friends, just family in a band, then it became something else.

  
It had been three days since Julie had released us from Calebs curse, we had been able to touch and embrace. Since then it had been all I could think about.

In between practice and school (for Julie) we hadn’t had a moment to talk alone, that needed to change- there was so much that I needed to tell her, so much that I wanted to share.  
I had no idea how to make it happen and I didn’t know how to tell Reggie and Alex what I was going to do in case Julie didn’t feel the same way. As we played Bright in the studio for the third time today I began to wonder whether Julie wanted to run us hard so that there was no time for anything else.  
Finishing up for the night it was hitting 10pm-

  
“I’m heading in, I have school in the morning” Julie said as she made a dash for the door.

  
_It’s now or never-_ I told myself, the guys started to smile as I ran past them out of the studio after Julie. I think they knew what I was running for. I heard Reggie over my shoulder “it’s about bloody time” he yelled.

  
I caught her on the porch-  
“Julie wait”, she stopped short of the front door and turned around.

  
It was dark but I could see her face perfectly, glowing from the porch light her dad left on every night she spent in the studio. She looked confused as if maybe she had left her phone or something in the studio and I was bringing it to her.  
I moved closer to her climbing most of the steps until we were face to face, her thoughts shifting when she realised that this probably wasn’t about her phone.

“Luke, what’s up?” She said as I stared into her eyes- I reached down and took her hands in mine.

  
The look of confusion changed into warmth. A smile set across her face remembering that we could now touch- she could feel my hands holding hers, the warmth from my touch and (I think) the electricity between us.

  
“I just…” I paused for what felt like a lifetime, willing myself to say anything- “I think that we have really grown a lot over the last few days”.

“Yeah I think we should start booking more gi-“, I interrupted her.

  
“No Julie I mean you and me- I just think that there’s something more to this than we are both admitting to”.

  
She paused- took a step back and turned her face away- I couldn’t see her reaction. I guess I had my answer. My face dropped and I turned away walking down the stairs to the porch and into the yard. This is what I had been most afraid of, telling her how I felt and having her not feel the same. Had I made this all up in my mind? Thoughts played back in my mind- feelings, events and most of all I just thought _how could I have gotten it so wrong_. I ran my hand through my hair feeling my brain ticking over in thought as I moved to get away from the situation.

“Wait”, her voice so quiet I almost missed it. I stopped walking-

  
“Luke don’t go- I… I feel the same way. But you know this will change everything”, she said.

  
“Are you sure this is what you want?” again she spoke, her voice was so quiet.

  
I turned back towards her knowing exactly what I wanted- “all I want is you” I said as I crossed the yard again bounding up the stairs.

I reached the last step where Julie stood and running my hand behind her neck I pulled her into me- our lips colliding like two great forces.

  
Pressing my body against hers I kissed her so passionately we would write songs about it one day, she brought her hands up my chest then ran her hands through my hair forcing me to kiss her deeper. I could stay in this moment forever. I could feel her longing for everything; we had waited so long, not being able to hold each other or touch before had made this all the more amazing.

  
I pulled away to look into her eyes and took her hands in mine again- “I have wanted this for so long, Julez you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. I know this situation of ours isn’t ideal but we share something stronger than humanly possible through our music. I know we can make this work”.

  
She smiled so brightly that it caught me off guard- _I think I love her_.

Luke-

The next day I couldn’t wait till she finished school- I told the guys that I was going to see my parents.

“We know you’re going to see Julie” Reggie said with a teasing voice as I started to walk away. “Yeah, at some point you’re going to have to tell us what happened last night” Alex said.  
“It obviously went well”- Reggie winked at me as I went all kinds of shades of red.

  
_How could they read me so well_? I don’t think I could keep anything from them even if I tried.

I sat down on the couch across from where they were standing and told them what had happened last night on the porch. Their faces were like an emotional rollercoaster as I told them about her thinking I was talking about the band; to me telling her how I felt, her turning away (Alex almost cried) and then her telling me that she felt the same way.

When I got to the part where I ran to her and kissed her Reggie ran over and sat next to me like a giddy school girl.

  
“Soooooooo what was it like, how did it feel, was it everything you imagined it would be, what happened after that?” _I don’t think I could have gotten a word in even if I tried_.

“Hey man, I know we tell each other everything but I don’t want to mess this up before it’s even a thing, we didn’t have time to discuss anything because her dad heard her outside and came to check on her”.

  
“Awe RAY!” Reggie yelled like he was telling Ray off without him even being there.

  
“It’s fine, I’m heading to her school now to talk to her- I need to know what this is and I need to see her”.

  
Reggie made little kissing faces towards me- Alex threw a pillow at him starting off a full pillow fight across the studio, giving me enough of a distraction to poof out of there without too much hassle.

Julie-

I don’t know how I was meant to concentrate at school today, I had a million thoughts running through my head but none more vividly than the memory of last night with Luke.

I think that the teacher caught me at one point daydreaming and when she startled me I yelled out in the middle of class.

  
It wouldn’t have been so bad, apart from the fact that when I yelled I said “Luke!” like he was the one who had startled me… ‘I think I may have a problem’. Flynn looked at me, knowing something was going on but we hadn’t been on break yet for her to be able to pry. _I don’t even know what I would tell her if she asked_ , I didn’t know what was happening between Luke and I- we were interrupted last night and weren’t able to finish……. our conversation. I laughed at the internal joke I had just made to myself- _yep definitely losing it_.

  
I shot my hand into the air and the teacher looked over, “toilet?” was all I could think of as that was even a stretch to move into my brain.

She waved her hand in the direction of the door and I jumped at the chance to leave the classroom even for a moment. I walked out the door and my feet instinctively took me to the music room and over to the piano in front of the mirror wall. I sat down and played the simplest notes that came to my mind without thought.

  
All of the thoughts in my head went quiet as I listened to the sound the piano made, when I made music everything seemed to make sense- I could quiet my mind and work on things that I needed to without any outside distractions.

  
“ _What are you doing Julie_ ” I said out loud to myself, hoping that it might jolt my brain enough to answer all of the questions that I had. After that didn’t come I put my forehead down onto the piano. A voice came from behind me-

  
“I know I haven’t been to school in over 25 years but I’m pretty sure they aren’t too keen on you sleeping while you’re here”.

  
I lifted my head from the piano and looked at the reflection in the mirrors- my heart skipped as I saw him standing right behind me.

“Luke what are you doing here? You know my dad wants me to focus on school while I’m here. You would definitely have to be the biggest distraction I could possibly have right now.” I said.

  
“Me, a distraction?” He gave me that cheeky smile that I couldn’t resist. “What makes me so distracting?” He closed the space between us in a smooth and quick motion and sat down on the seat next to me.

His face was as close as he could possibly get, knowing full well what he was doing to me in the process. My body shivered as I anticipated what could happen next if I only let go.

Luke leant in and whispered into my ear- I could feel the warmth radiating from his body as he closed in the space between us.

“I think you and I need to finish what we started last night” he whispered. I didn’t know whether he meant to talk or the kiss, but I was beginning to think he wanted both.

Luke-

I watched Julie squirm as I moved closer and closer to her- it was extremely entertaining seeing what I could do to her without even a touch. I swung my leg over the piano seat so that I was straddling it as I moved my body around hers. I needed to check one thing before we talked again about last night.

  
My hand moving up to her face, I tucked a curl behind her ear and followed with my hand around to the back of her head.

  
“I know what you want, something to brighten your day maybe?” I questioned as pulled her face closer to mine, _she did not fight it_ -

  
I pressed my lips so gently against hers. At first a soft sweet kiss, careful and searching- trying to see what the other was feeling.

It quickened as we realised how much we wanted each other, the need to give over everything that we had to one another as I parted her lips and our tongues searched for answers. This was exactly what I wanted to find out- that last night wasn’t just a spur of the moment.

It definitely was not- Julie raised her hands to my neck and held on not wanting to let me go.

  
There was a noise near the doorway, someone clearing their throat- Flynn stood in the room looking over towards Julie. Flynn looked like someone had just pissed in her coco-pops, she knew what was happening but couldn’t get past the idea of Julie making out with thin air…

“Uhh Julie, I don’t want to interrupt…. whatever this is…. but Mrs Oslow is asking where you are, it’s been 20 minutes since you went to the toilet.”

  
Julie shot up and out of my arms, this was going to be difficult getting her to stay in one spot long enough without interruptions- I needed to pin her down I thought to myself… _hmm pinning Julie down_ \- It was definitely not one I wanted to have in a high school music room though.

  
“Bye Luke” Flynn called out as she left the room, I smirked at the fact that she knew exactly what was happening and who it was with without having to see me. Julie turned as she was leaving the music room and she smiled at me blowing a kiss before she disappeared down the hallway back to class.

  
I poofed back into the studio where the guys had been playing a game of scissors, paper, rock to see who got the loft tonight. They stopped as soon as they saw me- Reggie began to talk but saw the look of complete contentment on my face and decided that he had the answer to his questions already.

I walked over to my song book, sat down and began to jot down everything that I was feeling.

Julie-

The bell for the end of day finally rang, I grabbed my bag and b-lined for the exit doors.

  
“Where do you think you’re going! If I had to walk in on you sucking face with no one at all the least you can do is tell me what happened today” Flynn cornered me at my locker as I grabbed my backpack to go home. “Today? Or last night?” I said- Flynn’s eyes lit up.

  
“Right, we are going to your house and you are going to tell me EVERYTHING!” she said.

  
Flynn and I made our way up the stairs and into my room when we got home, I tried to avoid the studio as I knew that I couldn’t handle another encounter with Luke when Flynn was around, or Alex, Reggie or MY DAD… I needed to be able to give him all of my attention-

  
Flynn flopped down onto my bed, assuming her _Okay shoot, I’m ready for anything and I want ALL of the goss_ ’ face. I sat down on the bed and started from the end of rehearsal last night. Once I had finished we sat there silently as Flynn processed everything that had happened.

  
“So, he just said that all he wants is you- and then he ran across the yard to kiss you?” Flynn asked.

  
“I mean yeah, there were other things said as well, but that’s the general gist of it. Flynn it was just so sweet, he was so kind and gentle. Then at school today, he surprised me so much”- Flynn cut me off;

  
“Yeah I could see he really surprised you in the music room. You definitely looked startled” she joked. I threw a pillow at her and we both started laughing so hard. It had been so long since I had laughed like this with Flynn, with anyone.

Julie-

Flynn ended up staying the night, we talked early into the morning and she was able to help me with some of the things rolling around in my head.

The morning came and my sides hurt from laughing so much. Dad poked his head into my room and saw me awake, “I made pancakes for you guys, thought you might need a pick me up after the late night you two had”.

  
I smiled at him and told him we would be down shortly, I grabbed Flynns shoulder and tried to wake her up- she is most certainly not a morning person. I’m pretty sure she called me something similar to a ‘gaping dick hole’ before she rolled over to go back to sleep. It was Saturday morning and luckily she could sleep in. I left her be.

  
After breakfast I thought I would go and check in on the guys- as I walked into the studio I was met by the raised eyebrows and cheeky smirk of Reggie. Alex heard me come in and climbed down the ladder from the loft so he could give me a big hug.

  
“So, someone has had an exciting few days” Reggie sang out, Alex elbowed him in the ribs as he saw my cheeks flush red.

“So Luke has filled you in I guess?” I asked, slightly unsure as to how much I should say.

Alex interjected “No, Luke’s not the type. He told us something about the porch but just said when the time was right we would find out”.

  
I felt lifted as I saw another side of Luke that I liked, loyal and wouldn’t even gossip to his best friends. More than I could say for myself with Flynn, _that’s just what girls do though-_ I told myself.

“Umm is Luke here? I just wanted to say good morning that’s all.”

“No he left pretty early this morning, said something about visiting his mom and dad” Alex said.

“I guess I’ll catch him later” my voice faltered and Alex could see the disappointment in my face as I turned to head out.

“I’ll let him know you were looking for him” Alex added as I was leaving with a smile plastered on his face.

Luke-

I poofed to the front door of my parents house like I usually did, today was different though.

I normally came here to just spend time with them, I was here for another reason though.  
Making my way into the house I began to search, this was important and I needed to find it before I saw Julie next.

My mom was in the kitchen making a sandwich for my dad while he sat watching TV. I crept through the house dodging the floorboards that were notorious for creaking. My folks had suffered enough, without the thought of having a ghost living in their house making noise, taking things and causing the floorboards to creak.

  
I walked through to their bedroom and over to the dresser in the corner. My mom had an antique jewellery box sitting on top that I slowly opened.

She had promised me one day that when I found the girl I was going to marry that I could give her the bracelet that my great-grandmother had passed down to the women of the Patterson family. This was all I could think about when I decided to give Julie my heart. _I would never tell her its original meaning though- an intention to marry whoever the son gave it to_. Julie didn’t need to know this origin story (we had been watching marvel lately).

  
I found it at the very bottom of the box, my mom had obviously given up on the thought that it would ever be passed on now, my heart broke at the thought of her putting it to the bottom after I had died.

It was delicate, a thin gold chain with a small golden bird attaching the two ends.

Luke’s mom always said it must have been made for him to give as it had a small sapphire jewel on the birds wing- that was Luke’s birthstone.

  
Luke carefully took the bracelet from the jeweler box and put it into his pocket. He knew one day his mom would realise it was gone.

Luke put in its place something he knew his mom would realise was from him- a wooden guitar pick with the top carved out to form the shape of a heart. This was the pick he used when he wrote Unsaid Emily.

Luke-

I decided to poof back before I reached the house, I needed to walk- clear my mind and think about what I was going to say to Julie when I gave her the bracelet and ultimately my heart along with it. Walking back I played over some lyrics in my head and it helped settle my nerves.

  
I got back to the house after an hour, realising that ghost poofing was so much quicker- I didn’t mind the walk though.

Reggie and Alex were in the studio playing some cords together as I walked past the door- “Julie was looking for you this morning” Alex yelled from inside the studio. My curiosity got the better of me and I went inside the studio instead of up to the house.

  
“What did she say? Did she want to see me now or was it just this morning? Do you think I should go up there? Did she look happy?”

“Woah man, take a breath!” Reggie said- “That’s a whole heap of questions”. Alex looked at me like I was a wounded puppy… _that can’t be good_ .

  
“She just came in to say hi in the morning, she said she would just catch you later, she looked sad when she didn’t get to see you and yes… I think you should go up to the house and see her. There are obviously a lot of questions that you both have, that we can’t answer”. Alex took a breath after the long winded sentence.

  
Luke nodded at Alex and looked over to Reggie. “What are you going to do man?” Reggie asked.

  
“I’m going to give her my moms bracelet” I said without faulting. The biggest smile crossed my face as I realised I wasn’t even worried- I was just excited, I couldn’t wait to see Julies face when I gave her the bracelet and told her how I felt.

  
The guys stood there with their mouths hung open- they knew about the bracelet. I ran out of the studio and Reggie and Alex looked at one another and just smiled.

Julie-

I heard a noise at my window, a tapping- I thought it was a bird so I kept studying at my desk.

_This is one bloody persistent bird_. I turned to look at it and hopefully scare it away so I could concentrate- instead I could see tiny little rocks flying at my window one by one. Next second a handful came flying at the window- someone was impatient- I knew exactly who that impatient person would be.

  
A smile broke across my face as I opened my window- “But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Julie is the sun”. Luke flailed his hand into the air and smiled as brightly as my heart could take- “That’s all I can remember from school- give me a break it’s been 25 years” he said as he began to laugh. “oh fair Julie, will thy descend to meet this foolish heart” he was at it again.

Julie held in a laugh as she tried to think back to her Shakespeare classes in school but decided it was probably best she just didn’t attempt it.

“I’ll be down in a second” she called out to him.

  
Julie leant back inside her window and quickly rushed to put on a small amount of makeup and change into something other than sweats and a T-shirt. Bounding down the stairs she almost bowled over her brother but she kept going without looking back.

Julie went out into the front yard but couldn’t see Luke anywhere. She decided to check around the back of the studio.

Luke-

Julie rounded the corner to the back of the studio- once she saw me sitting on the wooden swing hanging from the Oak tree in her backyard she slowed down and walked over with a smile across her face.

She sat down next to me and we kicked our legs out swinging for a little while without talking. I put my arm around her back, just holding her.

  
I finally broke the silence, “Julie, I have been going over and over again in my mind what I wanted to say to you- what would be the best way to tell you how I feel”.

I stopped the swing and turned towards her reaching out my hand for her to take. She took my hand and looked into my eyes- the brown in her eyes had small flecks of gold in the sun- It made me stumble over my words while I tried to piece them together as I basked in her beauty.

  
“I, uh.. I got you something”- I reached into my pocket and pulled out the gold bracelet.

Wrapping it around her wrist and fastening the clasp- she looked it over. “Luke it’s beautiful- this bird here, it’s a swallow- it was my moms favourite bird”.

“The stone is a sapphire, it’s my birthstone” I said to her. _I guess it wasn’t just my mum saying the bracelet was made for me to give, it was made for Julie to receive_.

“This was my moms- I want you to have it”. I knew it was time to tell her.

  
“I can’t believe everything that has happened to me over the last few weeks, I went from my absolute worst, dying before I could make it doing the one thing that I always knew I was made for".

"Then we kind of just fell into your studio and slowly we built up this friendship and I started to realise that things were getting better even if we were still dead- we might actually be able to have some kind of normal life". The words just came out of me.

"Being able to play music with you meant that I could keep doing the one thing that I loved the most. Over time it changed, the love that I had for music seemed to be for something else, someone else. I know now that music isn’t the thing that I love the most in this world Julie- it’s you.” I paused for a moment but continued so that I could say everything that I needed to.

“When Caleb tried to take us in that last moment I wasn’t thinking about music and not being able to play again, I could only think about you- how losing you would be the biggest regret of my life because I never told you how I felt”.

  
“I don’t want to make that mistake again- I love you Julie”

  
I paused to try and gauge her reaction- looking at her longingly I could see a smile brimming on her face.

She leaned in slowly but gave herself away- proving that she needed me as much as I needed her when she grabbed onto me not wanting to let go.

Julie kissed me lovingly and with purpose to show how much everything I had said meant to her.

Pulling away she looked deeply into my eyes moving her hand to my cheek.

  
“I love you too Luke” she said as she smiled as brightly as the sun.

  
She leaned in again and we kissed like we had waited an eternity to feel each other the way we were in this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it, I do have another version that is very explicit- not sure if this is appropriate to post due to them being 17 in the show. Let me know what you think. Thanks.


End file.
